Where We Belong
by neverchangemizanin
Summary: Five years ago Randy left not only Laguna Beach and his friends behind but he left his girlfriend of 3 years without explanation. Now that Randy decided to return to stay with his old friends for a summer – would he ever explain himself to the people he disappointed? Better yet, could he gain Kelly's forgiveness? Can Kelly forgive and forget him with out falling in love with him?
1. 5 Years to be Exact

_So I fell in love with the idea of this and I'm just now making it reality. I really hope you guys like this as much I do. This first chapter is kind of short, I know - but more chapters will be up soon and they should be longer than this one. Please review so I know how you guys feel about it. Thank you so much! Enjoy!_

_Love - A _

* * *

"Do you think Randy will even show up?" Layla El said, shuffling her feet in the sand as she walked along the beach – Kelly at her side. Kelly strengthened her gaze out into the distance. She shrugged her shoulders and bit her lip nervously. "Adam convinced him I guess." She sighed. "Do you even want to see him?" Layla questioned. Kelly shook her head no as if she couldn't speak.

Finally after along minute, Kelly decided to speak up. "He broke my heart." She swallowed hard. "But it's been five long years, if I do see him – It won't mean anything." She finished strong. Layla nodded accepting that answer.

"But I better get going. I have to work till 5" Kelly said stopping in her steps. "Ok. Perfect because I think 'chelle wants everyone to get their stuff to the beach house this afternoon." She said trailing off in the other direction. "Ok" Kelly said, shooting Layla a smile before also heading off.

Kelly walked along the beach in her short ripped jean shorts with the pockets poking out the bottom. They showed of her long legs with their natural Californian tan and her light blue crop top covered her top half but exposed her stomach. She pulled her long straightened blonde hair over her shoulder and began to think about what was to come later that night.

Michelle McCool's parents owned a beautiful beach house right on Laguna's white sandy beach and it was decided where the five friends, and Randy, would spend their summer.

_Randy. Randy Orton. _

Kelly couldn't believe that for a month the talks of inviting Randy back where becoming reality. Somehow Adam Copeland convinced him to return to the beach front town he left long ago. She certainly wasn't looking forward to it.

Because of his choices, everyone suffered. No one ever understood – even after five years – how he could wake up one morning, pack his things, and just leave everything behind. Though everyone was affected, it of course affected Kelly the worst.

They were in a relationship, a three year one at that, when he walked out. With no warnings, no clue or hints, he left his girlfriend heartbroken. When she found out, it was no surprise she was devastated. Sure, their relationship was nowhere near perfect – and he certainly wasn't the best boyfriend, but she loved him. How could she not after three years? But that was the past.

She couldn't dread the heart break any longer. She picked herself up and moved on the best she could, because that's what she had to do – just like everyone else.

Finally setting her thoughts aside, she walked up on to the board walk and approached the surf shop her parents had owned for as long as she could remember.

She walked inside the shop, seeing one of the usual workers ringing up customers. She looked down at the time on her phone. _12:06 pm_. "Sorry I'm late" she smiled apologetically, taking her place behind the counter. "It's ok." The young girl smiled letting Kelly take her place. "See you tomorrow" she waved off, exciting the shop.

Only an hour passed before she finally saw a familiar place enter. She peered up at him, smiling hard. She waved in a friendly manor as he began to approach her. "Hi Kell." Adam said, now leaning up against the counter. "Your hair looks good." Kelly smiled noticing his blonde highlighted locks were now much shorter. "Thanks" he smirked. "I think it will throw Randy off a bit." He chuckled. Kelly let her lips curve into a fake smile and nodded.

"Have you taken your things over to the house yet?" He said shifting his weight and changing the subject. "Not yet." She said looking down at the counter. "I will when I get off work." She continued her reply. Adam nodded and gazed out the large windows that lined the walls of the shop. "Out of all the summers we've all spent together, I think this is going to be the best." Adam said looking off into the distance at the beach.

Kelly could argue with that all she wanted, but she wouldn't feel right taking away Adams excitement.

"With the exception of Randy..." Adam began to say turning to Kelly. She felt her nerves tighten. "We've lived within miles of each other and we haven't found time to all get together – and that's pathetic. This summer is going to make that happen." He finished with a smile. Kelly offered one back.

She leaned on the counter and let a sigh slip through her soft pink lips as she joined Adam and gazed off into the clear blue skies.

* * *

"Welcome back!" Chris Jericho said cheesing at Randy who was slowly approaching him. Randy pulled his lips into a smile and gave Chris a hand shake followed by a friendly hug. "How was the flight from St. Louis?" he asked starting to walk up the steps leading to the beach house. "Long." Randy said flatly. Chris nodded.

"Who's all here?" he said jumping to the obvious question he wanted to know. "Just Michelle" he said. "Adam, Kell, and Layla all had to work." He said. Randy clenched his jaw together tightly because one name stuck out most.

Once they stepped into the large home they would be calling theirs for the summer, Michelle was the second to greet Randy. "Long time, No see." She smirked, while Randy gave the same smirk back. The tall blonde pushed her hair back and stared at the person she once knew so closely. "5 years to be exact." She mumbled.

Randy's smirked drop, and he remained emotionless. Of course no one was going to go easy on him, not even a sweet heart like Michelle. He owned up to what he did, he knew how awful it was and now he was going to have to deal with the reminder of what he did a whole five years ago.

Feeling awkward realizing they were the only three in the house, Michelle began to question Randy. "So how's Saint Louis?" she asked refusing to look at him. Randy took a second before he answered. "good." He replied blankly. Michelle nodded awkwardly.

"My brother owns a gym there – so I'm a trainer there" he hesitated. "Personal and MMA" he explained. "I own the gym up here, maybe you could train here." Jericho said smiling. Thrown off, Randy just nodded with a smile. "What's everyone else been up to?" he questioned, taking a seat on the couch.

Michelle took it upon herself to answer Randy's question. "I've been working in the office at the high school, Layla runs a little high end clothing shop on the board walk, Kelly runs the surf shop still, and I'm sure you know Adam is still a surf instructor" She smiled. Randy settled on the mention of Kelly again.

It was crazy to him she was still working at the surf shop. Hell, he could remember leaning over the counter kissing her when Kelly's father wasn't looking - though all of that faded.

His thoughts were interrupted when Adam barged through the door, Kelly close behind. Both blonds noticed Randy right away. "Orton!" Adam smirked leaning in to great him with a manly hug. Kelly on the other hand did anything she could to escape the area. She tossed her air over the shoulder and swiftly walked to the kitchen, ignoring the man she use to know so well.

From her safe zone in the kitchen, she could look from afar but watch the situation unfold. Her eyes were immediately drawn to Randy. It was almost hard to look away.


	2. He never did

_The next chapters already in the works and its going to be longer than the first two - I promise! But anyway, so far I've been getting a really good reacting to this story and that makes me beyond happy because I love it and love writting it. Keep up the reviews and enjoy!_

_Also - Big thanks to thatstarryeye for the trailer she made for this story on youtube. I was so happy and love it so much - so If you want to check it out, its on her youtube account: 06PINKK_

_Love - A _

* * *

"I know you want one..." Layla said standing over Kelly with two sticks in her hand with a marshmallow on each one. Kelly smiled politely and took it from Layla and straightening her arm out, letting the marshmallow hover over the fire. Layla plopped down on the blanket and moved closer to Kelly. Kelly tried her best to ignore everyone else around her.

Adam, Chris, Layla, Michelle, herself, and even Randy all sat around the fire Adam had started on the beach just a ways from the house. They all seemed so happy and comfortable reminiscing on old times, all but Kelly of course.

Every time she looked up she could see Randy's eyes locked on her, yet would look away when she caught him. She could feel everything in her body tense up when that happened.

"Remember when Randy and Adam tried to sneak into 'chelles house freshmen year?" Chris said taking a sip of his beer. "You guys didn't get very far – after all my bedroom was on the second floor." She laughed, followed by some chuckles from everyone else. "Everything was so great then." Adam said smoothing out his hair.

"We were just kids back then." Kelly cut in. Her eyes looked over everyone. "Things could still be great." Chris mumbled from the other side of the fire pit. Kelly simply tucked her blonde hair back ignoring the comment.

Everybody was now feeling a little bit awkward and thrown off by Kelly's comment. It had brought them back to reality that for the past 5 years they weren't the same group of friends they were in high school. When Randy set himself apart, they all kind of did. And though they were still friends – it still wasn't the same friendship they all shared years back.

"I think I'm ready to head inside." Michelle said breaking the silence. The night sky had fallen over them hours ago, but they were too caught up in conversation to realize it. Everyone seemingly agreed that it was getting late, and time to grab their things and head back inside.

* * *

"Have a nice day" Kelly smiled her perfect smile at the customer who got what he needed and headed out of the store. She smoothed her light green shirt that was sheer enough to were you could see her white bikini underneath. Her hair laid straight down like it usually did.

"The surf is great today." Adam interrupted her silence when he entered the store in some board shorts and a t-shirt. His hair was wet and messy – like usual, and he held a smile on his face. "I bet." Kelly said, glancing outside, seeing the waves hit the shore. "When do you get off work? Everyone's already down there." Adam said looking back out the glass as well. Kelly shrugged. "Like 2." She said. Adam nodded. "Then I hope we'll see you then." Adam said turning away and heading back outside, and down to the beach.

Kelly leaned on the counter and sighed. Just as Kelly turned her eyes back to the front of the store she noticed a very familiar body walking in. She wanted to run, but she couldn't. She watched steadily as he walked in and headed over to a rack of swim trunks.

Worried he would catch her watching him; she pulled out the cleaning spray and a rag and started wiping down the counter. She didn't even realize she had been doing it for a whole five minutes, when she suddenly looked up and Randy Orton was now standing in front of her with a pair of trunks in his hand. She almost panicked but she took a deep breath and reacted as mature and calmly as she could.

"Is that all?" she said as he set the trunks down, on the now spotless counter. He nodded awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck as she rung up the shorts. Every time she looked at him, his ice cold blue eyes were beating down on her. Even though she had hoped she could get away with not making contact with him the whole summer – she knew it was going to be impossible.

"What time do you get off?" he finally said with a low deep voice as usual, trying to make conversation. She took the money he handed her. She refused to make eye contact with him; instead she started to grab his change. "2." She decided to answer. "Are you going down to the beach then after?" he asked. She didn't say anything, just shrugged her shoulders. With his change in her hand she was ready to hand it back to him but he grabbed his shorts and turned away. "Keep the change." He said bitterly.

When he disappeared she looked down taking a deep breathe. She managed to pull herself together long enough to finish her shift.

After her last hour was over with, she walked out of the shop and decided to head down to the beach, rather than go home alone. The sun beat down on her immediately as she walked down the board walk steps and her bare feet touched the hot sand.

In one hand she held her sandals, and in the other she held her t-shirt that she took off to expose her plain white string bikini top. She pulled her hair over her shoulder, but the light winds blew strands of it back anyway.

As she approached her friends, she saw Michelle waving to her right away, in her navy blue bikini. She got closer noticing that she was soaking wet, and beginning to pat her tan skin with a towel. "Adam's trying to teach Randy to surf." She said once she was done drying herself off. Kelly looked out at the water.

Sure enough, Chris was standing at the edge laughing at Adam and Randy farther out to sea. Kelly then looked down at Layla – who almost looked asleep while she was sun bathing with her head phones tightly resting in her ears.

Kelly sat down on the warm sand in her jean shorts, deciding not to reveal the rest of her bikini. "How was work?" Michelle said, finally sitting down next to her. Both girls settled their eyes on the boys in the water. "work was…ok" she replied – thinking back to just an hour ago when Randy awkwardly tried to speak to her when buying the shorts he was now wearing. "You still seem a little uneasy about all of this…" Michelle said, turning to look at the other blonde. Kelly continued looking away. "I don't know how to feel." Kelly admitted.

"I planned to just put my guard up and go on with life like I've been doing for the past five years." She said. Her eyes locked on Randy in the water. "But now he's here and it's not that easy." She finished. "Do you think you'll be able to forgive him by the end of the summer..?" Michelle asked unsure.

Kelly ran her hands through her blonde hair. She took a second to think. "He's not asking for my forgiveness. He never did." She said.


	3. I'm Sorry

_I'm so so so so so sorry I haven't updated! Things got kind of crazy the past week but I've straitened things out and promise to update very frequently. In-fact I'm already working on the next chapter, so please enjoy and review so I know how you feel about the story! _

_Love - A _

* * *

Randy, Chris and Adam all walked back up the beach greeting the girls again. It was obvious Randy had completely giving up the idea of surfing. Adam immediately dropped down and laid in the sand exhausted. "Give up already?" Michelle said, adjusting some sun glasses on her face. Randy shrugged awkwardly and sat down in the sand.

He had noticed the fact that Kelly was gone but refused to say anything, instead Adam did. "Where did Kell go?" he questioned sitting up. "Right there" she pointed off into the distance. "She went to go get a bottle of water." She finished. Randy looked over his shoulder and his eyes fell on his ex-girlfriend.

She had gotten rid of her shorts sometime while he was trying to surf, because now the only thing that covered her tan body was her white bikini. He admired every inch of her body, running his eyes from her legs up and back down. As she got closer, he turned his head back and tried to act as if he didn't see her.

When she rejoined the group she stood over everyone else. She took a sip of her water, and before she or anyone else could say anything, and before she could even sit down – a guy approached her, tapping on her shoulder.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and focused on what was going on. Randy watched closely as she turned around and smiled politely at the half decent looking guy. His jaw tightened as he herd the guy ask for her number and gave her the "_you must be the most beautiful girl in Laguna_" speech. His jaw then loosened when he saw her blush but sweetly declined and the guy walked away.

She sat down Indian style on her towel. "How come you didn't give him your number?" Layla said pulling her head phones off. Kelly shrugged and looked down. "I wasn't interested." She mumbled. "But he was cute!" Layla protested. "You're single, maybe it's time for you to date again" she went on. Randy raised a brow as the word "_single_" caught his attention. Kelly didn't say anything; she simply just rolled her eyes and took another sip of her water.

Randy didn't know why, but he found comfort in the fact that she didn't give out her number. Still, he ignored his feelings.

* * *

Randy rolled over in the bed in the room he had picked in the beach house. It was a rather nice size and it was painted a light blushish-grey with matching decor. In the dark he searched for the top of the blanket and threw it off of his body. He rubbed his bare chest before slowly stepping out of bed. He looked over at the alarm clock on the night stand. _2:06am._

Quietly he left the bed room and walked down the hallway to the steps. He was careful not to miss a step in the dark, and made it to the bottom. He walked through the dark living room over to the back glass door. Through it he was shocked to see someone already awake.

He struggled trying to make the decision on what he was to do. Ultimately he decided to go outside anyway.

Kelly jumped when she turned and saw him. Randy raised an eye brow and she quickly looked away from him. "You scared me." She spoke softly. "Sorry." Randy replied.

She was leaned up against the railing in a pair of short cotton shorts and a t-shirt. She gazed back out at the beach and the water under the night sky.

"I didn't know you were out here." He said standing next to her.

She ignored it. She knew with him standing next to her, she should have been annoyed but she wasn't.

"How's life in St. Louis?" she dared herself to ask. When she looked at him, he shrugged it off. "Good. It's a lot different than Laguna..." he said cautiously. "I'm sure it is." She bit her lip frustrated, still gazing out to the darkened beach.

"You and Adam have become pretty close…" Randy said trying to keep a conversation going. "Yeah. I guess when my dad hired him to be the surf instructor at the shop – we started seeing each other a lot." She said, and then finally turned to look up at Randy. "And when you left him, he needed a friend." She said clenching her jaw.

Randy's eyes flickered for a second before he closed them quickly and looked away. Kelly held her composure and still looked at him waiting for a response. "Kelly, I'm sorry…" he choked. Kelly had been waiting for that for five years – but now she wasn't sure how it made her feel. She couldn't fall back into her old ways. She was stronger now.

"I can't say _'I forgive you'_ right now." She said honestly before turning away and heading back inside. Randy stood still for a good minute. He couldn't stand there for the rest of the night. Though the breeze felt good on his warm body, and he wasn't going to be able to sleep after anyway – he still headed inside and back up to his room.

* * *

"Michelle, I never knew you could cook." Chris said sitting down on the stool in the kitchen. He took a piece of bacon off a plate in the counter and chomped down on it. Michelle simply smiled and set a plate of pancakes on the counter next to the bacon. "Where are Kelly and Randy?" Michelle spoke opening the fridge to get out the gallon of milk. "Still in bed." Adam said entering the kitchen. "Hopefully not the same bed." Layla snapped. Michelle shot Layla a disapproving smile, but Layla ignored it.

Everyone knew how awkward the situation with Randy and Kelly would be. They were fully aware of what happened five years ago between them, and fully aware of how unsettled things were now. However, no one took the sore subject head on like Layla.

"Come on." She looked up frustrated. "I couldn't have been the only one thinking it." She said looking around the open kitchen and into the start of the living room, but by now Adam and Chris were focused on a sports reply on the TV and Michelle turned to finish picking up the kitchen.

Off in the distance there were sounds of footsteps and after a minute Kelly appeared in the open hallway, stepping into the kitchen. She pushed strands of hair out of her face, and slowly sat up on the stool at the counter.

"Rough night?" Layla said looking up from her now empty plate. Kelly shrugged. "I just couldn't sleep." She said. Michelle turned around and pointed to the pancakes still on the counter. "I made breakfast. Maybe that will wake you up." She smiled. Kelly offered a friendly half smile back before looking away. "I don't have time to eat. I really need to get a run in." she said as she pulled her hair back into a tight pony tail.

Not even a second latter, Kelly hopped off the stole and headed back into her bedroom.

"Something's bothering her." Layla said once Kelly was completely gone from there presence. Michelle looked over at Layla and stepped closer. "We all know what's bothering her." Michelle said calmly. "She needs to forget him." Layla said narrowing her brows. "Or forgive him." Michelle replied turning back around.

Somehow Michelle always found it possible to find the good in everybody, or in every situation.

* * *

Randy stepped out on to the balcony directly off his room that looked over the beach. He sighed heavily and ran his hands over the scalp of his head. As he heard someone else approaching, he turned swiftly.

To less of a surprise, it was just Adam, who accompanied him on the balcony. Randy rested his body up against the railing and looked over the shore line. Adam did the same but still stayed quite.

Finally Adam looked over at his friend next to him, focused on the shore line. "Do you ever miss it here?" Adam asked curiously. Randy looked down. "Sometimes…" Randy said quietly. He sighed and loosened his jaw. Figuring it was just Adam, Randy decided to lighten up and say how he really felt.

"More than you would think"


	4. The Game

_Hope everyone enjoyed wrestlemania. Here's the next chapter - Enjoy! _

_Love - A _

* * *

Kelly picked at her salad as she sat at small table outside of a small restaurant on the board walk, just a ways down from where she worked. Across from her, Adam took no hesitation when it came to slamming his burger and fries.

Adam set down his burger and went to speak but something stopped him. His eyes opened wide and they fixated on something behind Kelly. When she turned around, to her surprise Randy was approaching their table. Trying to keep her cool, she turned back around and looked down at her salad, picking at it with her fork again.

"Hey man!" Adam said, once Randy reached the table. Randy scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I went down to the shop and they told me you guys were on lunch" he said. He glanced at Kelly, but looked back when he realized she wasn't even going to acknowledge his presence. "But I wanted to let you know we got a spot in the beach volley ball tournament." Randy smirked. Kelly looked up at Randy, deciding to take interest in what he was saying. "Shut up!" Adam chuckled. Randy nodded still smiling.

Every summer Laguna held a beach ball tournament that anyone could enter. She could remember back 5 years ago when it was something Adam and Randy had always looked forward since they never seemed to lose.

Starting to feel uncomfortable the longer Randy and Adam talked, Kelly sat up from her seat abruptly. She squeezed past Randy and grabbed her bag. "I should get back to the shop" she said eagerly. She put the strap of her bag over her shoulder and looked once more at Adam and Randy before trailing off in the other direction. "See you later" she said as she sped off down the board walk.

Randy found himself watching her until she was too far to see. When he turned back around Adam was smirking at him. Randy took Kelly's seat and sat down across from Adam. "Did we really get into the volley ball tournament, or did you just want to see Kell?" Adam said raising a thick blonde eyebrow. "Volley ball" Randy growled. Adam rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair. "What are you going to do about that?" Adam asked. Randy knew what his best friend was talking about, but instead he acted as if he didn't. "What are you talking about?" he said low and serious. "You're here all summer. You can't just not speak to her." Adam tried to point out, totally unaware of the other night. "She's a good girl Randy. She deserves and explanation more than any of us do." He continued.

Randy, completely aware of the other night, shook it off. "I got to get going." Randy said standing up. "I'll see you back at the house." He said before Adam could even say anything else. With his head hung low, Randy headed off into the opposite direction.

* * *

When Kelly left work, it was only nearing 5 o'clock and the sun was still beating down on the sandy beach. In the close distance she saw the bleachers set up filled with people while the beach volley ball tournament was still going on. After hearing Randy say that he and Adam had a spot, she couldn't help but wonder if they were still in the tournament.

As she approached she could hear the sounds of the small crowd cheering and immediately she noticed her friend's right up front. She waved at them and started to squeeze past a few people to get to where they were seated. She sat down next to them in the front row and let her eyes fall onto the game in progress.

She felt deja vu because it was almost as if things hadn't changed over the five years – though they drastically had.

"You got here just in time!" Michelle smiled, looking past Layla and right at Kelly. Michelle was referring to the fact that Adam and Randy were alright in the middle of the finals of the tournament. Kelly nodded politely and smiled.

"How are they doing?" Kelly asked curiously, pushing her blonde hair out of her face. "Good. It's tied five to five." Layla answered plainly. Kelly eyes focused upon Randy, in nothing but a pair of swim trunks she couldn't help but look over every inch of his perfectly sculpted body. He had really been doing well for himself it appeared.

Not long passed before they were in the final set and the game was tied up. The score was at 15-15 and the first to 25 would win the game and the tournament. Kelly watched closely as Adam dove for the ball, hit it but never got up from the ground. The whistle was blown, and in a panic Randy rushed to his side.

All three girls watched in silence as they helped Adam up and started walking him over to them. The reff declared that if there was no replacement, Randy's and Adams team would be disqualified.

Too everyone's shock Kelly jumped up. "I'll do it" she said nervously. Randy's ice cold eyes stared at her and so did everyone else's. Adam sat down, by now he was being handed a bag of ice for his ankle. He looked at Kelly. "Are you sure?" he said, his eyes flickering back and forth between Randy and Kelly. The little blonde nodded. "Ok. Let's finish this game!" the reff called, heading back to his chair over the set up quart.

Kelly pulled off her tank top exposing her red bikini top and jogged out on to what was now her and Randy's side. She could feel his eyes beating down on her, but she refused to look at them. When she looked back at Adam, Layla and Michelle, they all gave her an approving look – except for Layla.

Turning her focus back to the game, she got ready for the ball to come to their side when the opposite team set up to serve.

Just her luck, the ball headed her way. She jumped up and with full force spiked the ball back over the net, moving way to fast and way too hard for the other team too even return.

Smiling uncontrollably, you looked at the score board as they changed it giving Kelly and Randy the point. Feeling extra confident, she looked over at Randy who was grinning from ear to ear. She gave him a nod and they got in their places. Randy served the ball and it went back and forth over the net until Kelly spiked it just the same way earning them another point.

At this point Michelle and Layla were up cheering her – and Randy on as they moved closer for the win. Seeing that they needed just one more point to win, and it was Kelly's turn to serve, Kelly put her game face on and threw the ball up and hit it as hard as she could.

Too her, and everyone else's utter surprise the ball hit the sand on the other side of the net. At that moment everything seemed to slow down. The two guys on the other side of the net failed to hide their failure and disappointment, the people that came to watch became loud with excitement and Randy did the unthinkable.

Randy wrapped his arms tightly around Kelly's small waist and hoisted her up swinging her around with a huge smile on his face. That was the move that brought Kelly back to earth. When she looked back at Randy he was still overwhelmed with excitement, and already turned around talking to Chris. It was obvious he was still completely oblivious to what he just did.

Even though he was still clueless, she wasn't. Her face turned red and she quickly turned to face Adam, Layla and Michelle who joined them. "That was crazy Kell" Adam said first, still walking gingerly. Kelly nodded and looked at Michelle and Layla. Layla shot Kelly a look that defiantly said she had seen what happened, but Michelle smiled. "If you played like that, how come you didn't enter the tournament every year?!" Michelle said surprised. Kelly shrugged.

* * *

Kelly sat outside on one of the deck chairs, silently looking out past the deck. With the strong the wind became, the tighter she pulled her legs into her chest. She enjoyed just the sounds of the waves hitting the shore after such a long day.

All she could think about was the sudden move Randy made after the game. She had thought she built such a strong wall up when he left her, but apparently it wasn't as strong as she thought if something as small as a hug could bring it down.

She now found herself questioning everything. She was unsure of his intentions after coming back after all these years.

She sighed and kept her gaze but the sudden sound of the door opening and closing caught her attention. She turned her head to see Randy walking out onto the deck. She turned back quickly and sat still. "Why aren't you in there with everyone?" he asked calmly taking a seat on one of the other chairs. "Why aren't you?" she fired back. Randy bit his lip, but kept his cool. "I thought what you did earlier was your way of saying you forgive me." Randy said low, his voice filled with emotion. "But I obviously was wrong?" he said looking at her. Kelly refused to look back at him.

"I told you the other night; I can't say I forgive you right now." She said pushing her blonde hair out of her face. "Why can't you if everyone else has?" he said starting to get frustrated. She finally looked at him. Her eyes locked with his instantly. "Everyone else wasn't in love with you like I was."

As cold and strong as Randy Orton was, that hit him – and hit him hard. It was like a knife strait threw his heart.


	5. Change of Heart

_I'm so sorry for those who really like this story for my lack of updating I've been really busy with school and work - and to be honest, I was worried about the number of reviews I was getting the more chapters I put up. The first chapter got a ton of positive reviews, but as I posted more the number decreased. I'm not one to beg for reviews - because I really enjoy writing anyway, but I need to know you guys are still enjoying the story! with that in mind, here's the next chapter and I'll update sooner this time. _

_Love - A _

* * *

Frustration aside, Kelly walked back inside the beach house to find everyone else crowded around in the living room. Her eyes fell on Adam who sat down, resting his ankle that was wrapped in a brace, on the couch. She walked into the conversation late, but Adam was in the middle of telling everyone he would be fine for the rest of the summer because it was a just minor fracture.

"But good thing Kelly saved the day!" Adam said once he realized Kelly was in the room. Kelly blushed and sat down in the chair. "I think in celebration we should all go to dinner tonight!" Adam said, as cheerful as usual. "Sounds like a good idea to me." Chris said, already munching on chips. Everyone nodded in agreement – except for Randy.

It was hard to miss the dirty look on his face when he returned inside. Everyone was too wrapped around the idea of going to dinner and celebrating, while Randy basked in his own unhappiness.

Even if most of everyone welcomed him the way he had hoped they would, Kelly didn't. He couldn't say he had though she would, but after five long years he had hoped she did. It took a lot for him to apologize because he was never in the wrong. He never was in high school, and in his mind he never was now.

Trying to go unnoticed, he tried to leave the house through the front door but Chris who was making his way back into the kitchen questioned him the second he saw him. "Where ya going man?" he said stopping in his tracks. "I need some fresh hair." Randy said, lowering his voice. "Everything ok?" Chris asked nervously. Randy nodded, and not letting Chris get in another word, he escaped the house and headed down the street.

Even if he hadn't been here for five years, He still knew the town like the back of his hand. A rather small town, he knew everyone and everyone knew him. He was the captain of the football team… and baseball team. He was prom king – both years, and the lovable jerk everyone wanted to be friends with. Even if he had chosen to leave – he often found himself reminiscing about the glory years.

Not really sure where he was walking, he continued. He gazed at the palm trees and the blue sky's that Laguna was famous for. Certainly things he couldn't find in St. Louis.

The streets were crowded with people still leaving the charity beach volleyball tournament. He passed people he could remember from high school but one person stuck out the most. "Randy? Randy Orton?" the familiar voice said. Randy stopped walking and turned around.

John Cena was with a group of other former students, and to Randy's surprise, John Cena was walking over to him. "Never thought I'd see you back in Laguna." John said, narrowing his eye brows. Randy looked down. "Mind if I join you?" John asked knowing Randy was walking alone. Randy nodded. John looked back and waved to those he was with "I'll catch you latter." He called out to them after falling into step next to Randy.

John Cena was the opposite of Randy. Back in high school, while Randy was the captain of the football and baseball team, John was the captain of the soccer and wrestling team. While John was just as popular and loved by everyone – Randy was the bad boy. He had that certain edge that John just didn't have. Randy had his own group of friends, while John had his. Even though they got along – a certain girl created a dived between them within the first year of high school.

While Kelly fell for bad boy Randy, John fell for Kelly. It was the cliché high school love triangle, and even though it would be more predictable for Kelly to have chosen John Cena from the start. She didn't. To everyone's surprise, she chose Randy.

"When'd you come back?" John asked. Randy scratched his head. "About a week ago." He answered. "It's not permanent." He snapped right away. John nodded. "How long are you here for?" John said, asking another questions. "Just the summer… but I might head out of here earlier." Randy proclaimed, his mind specifically picturing Kelly and her sharp words. John's next question wasn't going to let Kelly fade from his mind either. "Have you seen Kelly?" John said with high curiosity. Randy nodded. "I'm staying with the whole group" he said filled with irritation. It was obvious John sensed it. "Well, I'll probably see you around." John said stopping.

Randy looked at him sternly.

"Good luck with everything…" John said awkwardly. Randy automatically assumed he was referring to Kelly, because after all – Everyone knew what happened between them when Randy left five years ago.

Randy blew it off and kept walking.

* * *

"Where the hell is Randy?!" Layla said fiercely standing by the door. "Chill out Lay." Adam snapped back to her. "Well the sun is setting and we haven't even gotten to the restaurant for dinner!" She replied. "Well we're not leaving without him." Adam replied in Randy's defense.

_Would he even care if we left without him? _Kelly thought to herself as she sat on the steps.

"Come on guys, do we all have to be in such a shitty mood all of a sudden?" Michelle said tucking her blonde hair back. Chris took her side. "Seriously, it's not going to kill you guys to eat an hour late." He said. "Layla's the only one complaining." Adam pointed out, narrowing his eyebrows. "We waited five years for him to come back! Are we going to wait another five years just to go eat dinner too?!" Layla said raising her voice.

"Why do you guys cater to him? Can we all remember five years ago what it was like? The problems he caused! The tears we all had to wipe away. The anger we felt. Do you guys not remember the burden we felt when we couldn't even get Kelly to leave her house?" she continued.

Every one stopped talking. Kelly looked up from where she was sitting. She could remember, and even though Layla was right – she didn't need the reminder. "We can't keep living in the past Layla." Michelle said quietly speaking up. Layla rolled her eyes with nothing else to say.

"I think we should just have dinner tomorrow." Kelly said finally. She stood up and smoothed out her shorts. It was obvious to everyone that her eyes were filling up with tears. Her voice was cracking and she was quick to turn around and head up to her room.

Silence fell over the remaining friends.

* * *

Kelly walked down the steps hoping not to wake anyone up. The sun was just rising as she stumbled into the kitchen in her pajamas that left little to the imagination. She started to search the cabinets for a glass when a voice startled her.

"What time is it?"

Kelly turned quickly, breathing heavy. She saw Randy rubbing his eyes as he sat up on the couch across the kitchen in the living room. "8:30" Kelly mumbled. Her greyish-blue eyes flickering in his direction. He didn't look at her. He just squinted around the room. Nervously Kelly brought up last night. "Everyone was pretty upset you skipped out last night..." She said, leaning her back against the counter – watching him from across the room. "Yeah, I'm sure." He mumbled. "I won't be here long, I'm sure there ready for me to head back anyway…" he said, his voice cracking and words slurring. "Especially you." He pointed out. Kelly bit her lip. "Are you hung over?" she ignored what he was saying. He nodded yes.

Something clicked inside her. Was she really having a change of heart or was she still half asleep? When he said _"especially you"_ referring to everyone wanted him to leave again, Kelly couldn't lie. Her mind agreed almost instantly, but her heart said something else. Did she really want him to stay? After everything? After all the walls she built up and the words they had had within the first few days of him being there, did she really want him around for the whole summer?

Confused by her own thoughts, she filled a glass with water and walked over to the closet. She pulled out a blanket. She walked over to Randy who was still sitting on the couch dazed and confused. She through the blanket over his distressed body and handed him the water.

"Go back to sleep." She whispered.


	6. We Were Just Kids

_Well thanks to all the lovely reviews, I've gained tons of inspiration for this story so keep enjoying everyone! The next chapter is already in the process. _

_Love - A _

* * *

It had only been two hours later when Kelly realized she had no chance of falling back asleep. She pushed some lose strands of blonde hair back and rolled out of bed. She figured that most of everyone else would be awake now due to the fact that it was a Monday and almost everyone had to work. Before assuming, she checked Layla's room that was down the hall from hers. She saw nothing but some bunched up sheets on the bed and clothes thrown around the floor.

Heavy on her thoughts, she walked down the steps slowly. The first figure she had seen was Randy but luckily for her she saw shadows of others moving about the kitchen.

"Morning Kell" Adam was the first to say, hopping up onto the counter. Michelle shot him a look of disapproval seeing that he had sat down on the surface the food was cooked on, but she didn't say anything. "Morning." Kelly mumbled. Her eyes couldn't help but constantly roam over to the couch, but she tried her best not to make it obvious.

"Where's everyone else?" Kelly asked seeing that they were the only four in the room. "Layla and Chris already headed to work, I have to leave by 12 for a board meeting" Michelle said. Adam raised his blonde eye brow and looked at her. "Aren't you only the secretary?" he questioned with a smirk. Michelle gave him her own bit of attitude back. "I still have to be informed!" she proclaimed. Seeing the look on Adam's face after that, Kelly smiled. She knew how proud Michelle was of her small job in the education career.

"Are you going down to the shop?" Adam asked looking over at the shorter blonde in the room. "No. It won't be too busy" Kelly paused and look outside the window. Rain was sliding down the class and the skies were grey and cloudy. "It's usually not too busy in this weather. They won't need me today." She said surly. Adam nodded.

Since they were leaving Randy out of the conversation, she could only assume he was still sleeping. Curiosity still got the best of her. "Does anyone know what time Randy came home last night?" Kelly whispered. Michelle looked at Adam, and Adam looked back at her. "I thought I heard him walk in sometime around 1. I don't know where he went." He shrugged nervously. Kelly just bit her lip and gave him a nod. Michelle began to head out of the room but as she did she gave her own opinion as sweetly as she could. "Maybe he just met up with some old friends." She suggested.

Kelly gave Adam one last look before following her friend upstairs. She trailed down the hallway into what was Michelle's room and sat down on her bed. Silence fell over the two girls but not for long.

"Why did you get upset yesterday?" Michelle asked. Kelly immediately remembered Layla's sharp words, and her quick action to get up and leave the situation. Kelly shrugged. Michelle looked at her once more. "I just. I don't want to think about that. I'm just at a weird line because, I'm not at the point where I think I'm ready to forgive him for what he did, and I wanted it to be way easier to avoid all of that. " She started getting flustered. "I mean we still don't even know why he did what he did." Kelly said.

Michelle sighed. She gave up on looking for what she wanted to wear and sat down across from Kelly. "I don't think he did it to hurt you Kelly." Michelle admitted. Kelly wasn't sure if that's really truly what her friend thought, or if it was simply falling from her mouth because Michelle was the one person who found the good in everybody.

* * *

Hours later, Randy looked at Kelly and she looked back at him. There was no denying the tension that was building between them. Michelle had joined the other two and went off to work while Adam ran off to do whatever it was that Adam wanted to do.

Kelly focused her eyes up to the TV wile Randy sat on the couch opposite of her flipping through the channels. Eventually he had settled on a replay on the sports channel of a baseball game. Not necessarily a fan, Kelly simply pretended to be interested so she didn't have to talk to him or look at him. Unfortunately for her he wasn't as afraid of talking.

He let out a low chuckle but kept his eyes on the TV. "Remember the time you wore a white t-shirt to my baseball game senior year" he began to say catching Kelly's attention. "And it started to rain." He said laughing a little harder. Kelly did remember. She blushed and joined in the laughter but refused that it was funny. "Well what about the time you came over to my family's dinner party in athletic shorts and a cut off sophomore year?" Kelly fired back giving him a smirk. Randy continued laughing. "That was not my fault! You didn't tell me you're whole family was going to be over for dinner!" he argued. "How did I know I was supposed to dress nice? I'm a guy!" Randy said, still chuckling at the memories.

Kelly's laughter began to fade as more memories came to mind and must have come to Randy's also. "A lot of good memories…" he mumbled, his laughter fading too. "We were just kids." She said looking away quickly. Silence fell over them and she started rethinking what had just happened.

Did her and Randy just talk civilly and even laugh with each other? Something about it gave her a feeling of enjoyment… which also came with the feeling of sadness and frustration. She was almost at war with herself and her own feelings. Before he had even arrived she was so sure she would be able to handle it all summer but now, she wasn't so sure. Her skin was definitely not as thick as what she thought.

"Are you happy here?" Randy looked at Kelly. Kelly lost all sense of thought and looked at him. The minute her eyes met his they were locked. She looked at him confused on what she was supposed to say. "Like are you happy that you're still in Laguna?" he said expanding the question, his voice deep and scratchy. Kelly nodded right away. Getting a little taste of the strength she had previously she snapped. "I could never run from here and the people who love me and appreciate me for all that I am."

What she said hit Randy hard and it was obvious, not only to himself but to her.

She looked down again and frowned. "Are you really going to leave early?" she murmured under her breathe softly. Randy didn't think too. "I don't know yet…" he said watching Kelly stand up from her spot on the chair across from the couch he was comfortably sitting on all morning. Kelly looked down at him. "Don't." she said plainly. He looked at her questioning her response. His lips began to curl into a smile hoping that maybe Kelly was going to forgive him after all.

"Adam, Chris and Michelle and probably even Layla would be really upset if you left again." She said walking away from the living room.

Randy didn't look back at her. Slightly disappointed that she didn't admit that she just might be upset too, his eyes stayed fixated on the same spot. He could hear the sound of Kelly walking up the steps behind him.

* * *

Kelly flipped through the magazine as she sat bored behind the counter. Because it was an early Tuesday morning, she didn't really expect her father's surf shop to be busy anyway.

Using her hand to hold her head up, she leaned on the counter, trying to keep focus on the magazine but instead thinking about Randy. Coming to terms with the fact that she wasn't at all as strong as she thought she was – she wasn't sure what her next move was. Then again, was there even going to be a next move if Randy was in fact leaving? Even though him running away a second time would hurt a whole hell of a lot less than it did the first time, she couldn't bare the thought of how her friends were going to feel.

They were so convinced that things would actually be the same. It almost hurt her that she still couldn't find it in her to look past the relationship they shared five years ago and what he did to her. She wasn't even herself anymore.

Her worries aside, she looked up when she herd the door open. Surprised from the customers walking into the store, she moved her magazine and smiled. She waved their way as they began to look at a rack of t-shirts. It took less than a second for John Cena to separate from those he was with and greet Kelly at the counter.

"Still working here I see." John smiled charmingly. Kelly smiled back and nodded. "Are you just back in town for the summer or are you finished with school?" Kelly asked, getting right into a conversation. "Just for the summer. I still have one more year of school." John replied. "I saw that Randy's in town too." John continued. Kelly looked down, her blonde hair falling in her face. "Yeah…" she said hesitantly. "Never thought I would see him back." John chuckled.

Kelly could see John's point. Sure, John left shortly after high school to – but only because he got a college scholar ship he couldn't pass up. He was still back every summer and stayed loyal to his roots, unlike Randy.

Before she could say anything else, Wade Barret and Sheamus trailed up behind with miscellaneous items in their hands. Kelly smiled at them. She had known them from high school but wasn't necessarily friends with them. Kelly rang up there items and put them in a bag handing them over to the guys. With one last smile to the three, they began to back away.

"See you around Kell." John said, showing off his dimples. Kelly smiled at him and watched them head out the store.

Only letting John Cena distract her for a minute, her mind was back to Randy Orton. Unfortunately.

* * *

_Note: I gave a little more background on John Cena as he will most likely appear in the story again. Hope you enjoyed! _


	7. Love

_Hey guys! Again, I'm sorry for such a late update. I've been caught up in school lately. anyway - I know this chapter is shorter but only because I have really big things coming up! As always, let me know how you feel about this! _

_Love - A _

* * *

Randy Orton ran his finger over the strap of his gym bag. After straitening it out, he adjusted it accordingly on his shoulder and looked at Chris. After a late night workout session in Chris's gym – he agreed to wait for him to clean up and close for the night.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Adam's getting the fire started already." Chris said, refocusing after collecting his keys beginning to head towards the door. "On a Tuesday?" Randy questioned following him. Chris turned around and raised a brow at Randy. "Every night is a Friday night during the summer" he chuckled. "Not in St. Louis…" Randy mumbled.

As they got into the car and started to make the five minute drive back home, Chris couldn't help but question Randy one on one. Although they were friends, they weren't as close as Randy and Adam – and Chris couldn't help but think that Randy hadn't told him half as much as he's told Adam while he was gone.

"How is St. Louis?" Chris asked the question Randy had heard about a million times since being back. He stared out the window. "Good." He replied bluntly. "Are you happy to be back?" Chris asked. Randy thought about it.

He could say he was happy. He did miss his friends, and the beach and everything that came with Laguna. Despite the complications and his thoughts about leaving early, he knew deep down inside he would regret not taking the opportunity to revisit the town he spent his whole life in.

Randy simply nodded, but didn't give a vocal answer. Silence fell over the car but it didn't take long before Chris interrupted the awkward silence. "So I have to ask…" he said causing Randy to look at him – his curiosity flaring. "Are the girls better looking here – or in St. Louis?" he asked. Randy could help but start to laugh and so did Chris. It cut right through the awkward tension, but at the same time Kelly immediately came to mind.

In his eyes, she was perfect. Every inch of her was perfect. Even after five years, he could admit to himself that no girl in all of St. Louis could compare to Kelly Blank. No one in Laguna could even compare to her beauty. However, being the guy he was – he wasn't going to spill all that to Chris. Instead, he said the girls in Laguna and let the laughter fade out.

Before long, they reached the house and stepped out of the car. The minute they stepped out, they could hear the sounds of their friends, coming from around the house. They followed the notice and approached the group of friends that were sitting around the bonfire.

Randy took his place next to Adam, and Chris sat down right alongside him. They certainly didn't interrupt, because Adam and the girls went right alongside interrupting the conversation regarding Layla's loveless love life.

"I'm not the only one without a boyfriend!" Layla continued to argue. Adam took another sip of his beer. "But you haven't even gone out on a date in years Lay." Adam suggested. "So? It's all overrated." She argued. "C'mon now Lay! No it's not." Michelle said looking at her friend. "There is nothing wrong with being single, but there's nothing wrong with being open to finding someone to love." Michelle said sweetly. Layla rolled her eyes. "Now why do we have to bring _'love'_ into this?" she scoffed. "Because you said _all_ of it's over rated, implying love is too." Michelle pointed out. "Because it is!" Layla complained. Adam began to chuckle at the argument, and Chris joined in.

"Have you ever even been in love Lay?" Adam asked keeping his focus on the brunette. "Have you?" she shot back. "Yup." Adam said. He leaned back and took a sip of the cold beer. She looked at him questioning his answer and so did everybody else. "Ashley Massaro, Junior year." He said. "I remember her!" Michelle spoke up, taking the attention of Layla for a second. "What ever happened to her?" Chris asked. "She moved two hours away with her parents when her mom got a new job. We just drifted apart. I didn't love her any less but it was best for the both of us to move on and focus on other things." Adam said.

Layla's mind set didn't change. She crossed her arms. "Well I still think its overrated." She said stubbornly. "I'm happy anyway, just the way things are." She assured again.

With everyone focusing on the thought of love, Layla's strong feelings, and Adam's story telling they had seemed to go without noticing Kelly sitting on the other side of Layla, running her fingers through the sand she was sitting on. It seemed like they all had forgot that her case was different. She didn't feel the way Layla felt about love; she had already been in love but her case wasn't like Adam's either. She didn't get closure the way he did with Ashley years ago. Her first love was sitting directly across from her.

* * *

When Kelly ran back up the back deck, she was surprised to be greeted by Adam. She tucked the strand of hair that fell out of her pony tail behind her ear and slowed down. She squinted her eyes to block out as much of the morning sun she could. "Good run?" Adam asked. Kelly nodded with a smile. Kelly grabbed her water and sat down on top of the railing. Adam joined her not even a second latter. "Something wrong?" he said looking at her, as she simply ignored him and kept her gaze on the beach. "no." she sighed. "Are you lying to me?" Adam asked. Kelly looked at him finally. He was giving her a smile that said _'I know you to well for you to lie to me.'_ So she blushed and smiled back.

"Have you ever wondered what it would have been like if things happened differently with you and Ashley?" Kelly asked. Adam scratched his head and looked away. "I mean, not really." He replied. Kelly bit her lip, getting the answer she wasn't exactly looking for. It was silent for a minute, for the obvious reason that Adam had to search for the next thing to say.

"We we're in love. I was happy but it didn't last. I moved on and so did she. I really don't even think about it too much anymore. There just memories now." He said, backing up his response. Kelly nodded, taking in his explanation. "Did last night get to you somehow?" he guessed correctly.

"I just wish it was that easy for me the way it was for you or even Layla." She shrugged. Adam looked down. "You guys were talking about love and the only guy I've ever loved is sitting across from me and I don't know whether to hate him or forgive him because I never got closure. I'm supposed to tolerate him and be strong but it's getting harder and harder because it's like it's not over." She finished as a tear slid down her soft cheek. She quickly whipped it away hoping Adam wouldn't see.

He did.

"I wish I could fix it for you Kell, and as Randy's best friend I wish I could take back what he did." He stuttered. "I just wish people understood" she said, her lips quivering. Adam put his arm over her shoulder, pulling her into him. "I know, it's tough. I'm sorry" he said sincerely. "You're a really good friend." She mumbled into his chest. He smiled at her words and kept her close to him. "Even with all that said, I still just hope Randy doesn't leave early…" she said. Adam quickly pulled away and looked down on her.

"What?" Adam narrowed his eye brows. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

Kelly realized Randy hadn't told anyone he had thoughts about leaving early. Her face turned red and became hot as she quickly tried to think of something to say.

"I think he's just starting to realize how hard it is to come back and expect things to be the ok" she explained. Adam looked at her, still confused. "Well there's no way in hell I'll let him leave again" he said, letting out an awkward chuckle. Kelly gave a nervous giggle back. "We'll I'm going to go meet up with him and Chris right now" he said jumping off the railing. Kelly just nodded.

She watched him leave.

"_I know, it's tough. I'm sorry" _

His words replayed like a recording, and he was right. It was tough.


	8. What The Hell Am I Doing?

_So this chapter as been pretty much done for awhile now, but I didn't get around to publishing it and I'm so sorry! but In the meantime, thank you for reviewing. I'm done with school for the summer so this time I really do promise to update faster. I hope you all are still enjoying this story as much as I am! _

_Love - A _

* * *

With the thought of love, Randy leaving, and John Cena reappearing floating around, Friday rolled along rather quickly. It seemed like everyone was in a good place and Randy seemed to forgotten the idea of leaving early. With clear blue skies and an overall good feeling between everyone it had only made sense to spend it down on the beach.

Kelly ran her fingers over the warm sand as she and Layla watched Randy and Adam toss a football back and forth. "You seem to be in a better mood lately." Layla said flipping her dark hair, turning to Kelly. Kelly kept her eyes on the boys, but smiled softly and nodded.

The conversation failed to take off any further when Michelle and Chris rejoined them. "Did you guys get lost?" Kelly looked away from Layla and smiled at Chris and Michelle. "No" Michelle smirked and rolled her eyes. "We saw John Cena up the beach." Chris explained further. "Yeah, in town for summer break from school." Kelly nodded. Kelly looked away again and turned her eyes back to Adam and Randy. She couldn't help but admire Randy's physic. She watched him catch the ball, and look over at the group. When he did, from a distance it was almost as if their eyes meet like magnets. He smirked at her and looked back, throwing the ball. She couldn't help but feel memories pour in.

It was almost hard to not smile when thinking about them, but with a nudge from Layla, Kelly turned back to Chris and Michelle and her smile turned into a frown instantly.

Chris was still talking about John. As he went onto say that he invited John over for a three on three game of football, Randy and Adam appeared almost out of nowhere. "What's going on?" Adam said running his hands threw his hair. "I invited John, Sheamus and Wade over or a three on three game of football." Chris said excitedly. Kelly wasn't sure if it was as obvious to everyone else as it was too her – but she could easily sense how skeptical Randy was about the idea.

"Can you run and stuff on you ankle?" Randy said. Adam put his hands on his bare hips and shook his head. "Hell yeah! It's been healed for a week" he assured Randy who definitely didn't look pleased now. In a matter of minutes, John and the other boys joined them and gathered for their game of football.

Kelly watched closely with the murmur of Layla and Michelle in the background. "It's like nothing's changed." Michelle said putting her sun glasses in front of her eyes. "If you're able to look past everything that's happened." Layla said. Michelle didn't say anything. It would be pointless to argue with her over nothing. In Kelly's eyes it was easy to see how much of a reminder of high school it really was, but it was clear Layla was in some sort of way right. Either way, she remained quiet.

It was no surprise that in a matter of minute's things got less fun and way more competitive. All the girls got silent. They watched on as every time Randy had the ball, John would be the first to tackle him and when John had it, Randy would be the first to tackle him. Every time this happened, everyone on each _'team' _grew frustrated. It was obvious that no one was having fun anymore, and to no surprise the game was finished.

When Chris, Adam and John and his friends all reproached the girls Kelly, of course, noticed Randy heading in the direction of the house. She tried her best to ignore it but she couldn't. "I guess our old high school ways just got the best of us." John said trying to smooth out the situation.

It didn't.

Kelly quickly stood up and adjusted her bikini. "I got to go guys... I'll see you back at the house." She hesitated, gathering her things and in a hurry trailed off into the same direction Randy headed and that was obvious to her friends.

"Go figure." Layla said under her breathe. Michelle glared at her immediately. "I guess we better get going too..." John hesitated. "Good seeing you guys." He said politely wile Adam and Chris agreed.

* * *

Kelly stormed into the house and headed up the stairs. She had managed to slide on a pair of shorts over her bikini and the cold rush of the air conditioned beach house gave her goose bumps. Inside the first room to the left she found what she was looking for.

"What are you doing?" she asked bravely.

Across the room, Randy Orton was hovering over a suitcase that was starting to fill up with clothes. It was clear that the overall good feeling was gone.

When Randy didn't answer, she repeated herself. "What does it look like I'm doing?" he snapped. The blonde felt her face get hot. "Why?" she asked. Taken back by her pushiness, Randy stared blankly for a second before looking away. "I don't belong here anymore."

His words were cold, and hurtful. "Don't do this." She said. He looked at her, finally locking eyes with her. "Why do you care?" he asked slowly. She could feel her eyes well up with tears. "For five fucking years I had to deal with this! You destroyed me and I had to start completely over but that never changed the fact that for five years I've felt at fault for you leaving. You didn't just leave me, you left your friends. Our friends and I couldn't help but constantly feel the burden of it being my fault and not even knowing why." She said feeling stronger than ever. He just looked at her.

"Please just don't leave yet." She said finally breaking down. When Randy didn't say anything once again, she found the strength to turn around and walk away. She slowly walked down the steps realizing nothing she could ever say could make him want to stay. Why would it? If he didn't want to stay when she loved him, why would he want to stay now? Especially after he fell into a rut he couldn't seem to get out of.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs she noticed the rest of the house hold had returned. She tried to hide her look of disappointment, but maybe – finally everyone would see things weren't as easy as they hoped it would be.

"Kell?" Layla looked at the blonde who was obviously a mess of emotions. Kelly shot Layla a look that said she wasn't ok, but didn't want to talk about it.

Kelly escaped the group without speaking, picking up her bag as she headed out the back door, quickening her pace when she was no longer in view of her friends. She ran until she couldn't run any more. With nothing holding her back, tears streamed down her red cheeks. Her mouth quivered as she cried.

She never thought it was possible to feel as low as she did five years ago, but now, five years later she was pretty damn close. The constant tease of happiness was enough to make the fall back down even harder to bare. She knew she couldn't be more wrong now about it not bothering her having Randy around.

It was only two weeks into the summer, and they were falling apart before they could ever fall together. If he left again, she couldn't help but worry that it would be the last straw. The one thing that would break such a strong bond everyone shared.

* * *

There was no denying how easy it should have been for Randy to be sound to sleep. The house was silent. When everyone got home from the beach, they sat in silence. It seemed like no one else wanted to know why Randy left the beach and locked himself in his room, or why Kelly ran out of the house without a word. Randy didn't blame them.

He looked at the clock. _2:56 am. _

Frustrated, he sat up in the bed and ran is hands over his face. When he glanced at his packed suitcase he sighed.

_What the hell am I doing?_

He thought before jumping out of bed. In nothing but a pair of sweat pants, he walked out of his room and headed straight to Kelly's to find that it was empty. His heart began to race as he quickly changed direction and went to Michelle's room. He knocked and in a second she was standing in front of him rubbing her eyes. "What's wrong?" She said worried.

"Where is Kelly?" Randy said low and deep. Michelle pushed back her blonde hair and widened her eyes. "She went and stayed at her parent's house for the night." Michelle groaned, still half asleep.

Randy slowly backed away frustrated.


	9. Make Things Right

_I love hearing your reviews, Enjoy! _

_Love - A_

* * *

Randy Orton stumbled down the steps after realizing it was morning and judging by the noise everyone else was finally awake. Working off a pathetic 5 hours of sleep, he groaned when he reached the bottom of the stair case. Instantly everyone else in the room looked at him.

At best, he kept a straight face and leaned on the kitchen counter. Seeing that Michelle, Adam and Layla were the only ones in the room he could only assume Kelly hadn't returned and Chris went to his daily routine at the gym. No one said anything. Frustrated, he sighed. "I've made a lot of mistakes." He said breaking the silence. He looked down. "I've done a lot of questionable things and I don't know how you've been so patient with me." He continued. "I'm not one to say this and you should know this from high school, but I'm sorry and I mean it. I want to own up to what I did. I want to make this right." He finished.

When he looked up, Adam reviled a smile that showed how long he had been waiting for Randy to admit that after being one of the only ones to keep touch with him. Michelle smiled too, but it was a different smile, and it was obvious even Layla had to fight back a smile.

"I'm not leaving till this summers over." He assured. "I wasn't going to let you leave anyway." Adam joked with a smirk smacked on his face. Randy broke free from his serious face, to smirk back at Adam.

As a weight was lifted, everyone in the room started to go on with their morning. Michelle continued cooking breakfast, and Layla assisted. Even though Randy felt better and everything was a work in progress, there was something missing. "I'm going to have to skip out on breakfast." Randy said grabbing the car keys from the counter.

Layla shot him a look that said _I know where you're going_ and her reasons for it were obvious, but with most of the air cleared, Randy left the house.

* * *

As the car slowly pulled into the drive way, even Randy himself was nervous. He stepped out of the car and looked up at the house that held so many memories. Even walking up the steps he could feel a sense of Déjà vu he couldn't get rid of no matter how hard he wanted to.

He knocked sternly, the nerves in his cheek tensing up as he waited. In a matter of a minute, the door opened to reveal a dainty blonde with a shocked look on her face. "What are you doing here?" she mumbled.

Randy looked Kelly up and down as it was only his first reaction. He opened his mouth but had trouble speaking. "I'm not leaving." He finally said. He peered into Kelly's blue eyes. They were cold. In a quick second, she stepped out of the house and onto the porch, shutting the door behind her. It was obvious she wasn't going to invite him into the house he had already been in so many times before.

"How long before you change your mind?" she asked, biting her lip. "I'm not going to." He said smoothly. She narrowed her eyes brows and crossed her arms. "I'm going to make things right. I talked to everyone else. I promise I will." He mumbled nervously.

Kelly looked at him, locking her eyes with him. "It's not going to be easy Randy." She said honestly. "I know." He replied quickly.

For once Kelly could look him in the eyes and talk to him honestly without being upset or mad. She felt ok and comfortable. Maybe not the way she had five years ago, but it was a start. If things were going to be better for the rest of the summer, she had to work on herself as well and she put major thought into it when she stayed at her parents. She didn't forgive him yet, but she felt like she was heading in the right direction.

* * *

With only a little discomfort, Kelly sat next to Randy on the couch in the middle of the living room. She refocused on the three boxes filled with pictures, notes and all sorts of memories that she brought back from her parent's house.

"I'm so happy you found all this!" Michelle said, sitting on the smaller couch to the left. She leaned over, continuously looking through the memorabilia. "Any good pictures of my long hair?" Adam laughed, joining everyone else in the room – completing the group of friends.

All six friends sat in the living room, with nothing but the dim light of the sunset streaming through the huge glass windows surrounding the living room. Everyone gathered, finally content with each other. Content with just being back together.

Kelly adjusted the blanket over her bare legs and watched Michelle pick up another picture. "You look so young in this one Kell... Well you and Randy both." Michelle said awkwardly as she came into realization of what she was looking at. Kelly leaned over and took the picture into her own hands and then sat back. "This is from the night the football team won the district championship." Kelly mumbled. "First time in ten years!" Adam said in excitement, distinct fully remembering that night. Kelly gazed down at the picture, and she couldn't help but feel Randy's intense eyes beaming over her shoulder catching a glimpse too. The picture showed an ever so happy Kelly standing proudly next to Randy on the football field after the game. After her eyes could no longer look at it anymore, she tucked it back into the box.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Randy take a little bit more interest himself. He leaned over and picked up a stack of pictures and began to flip through them.

"It feels like just yesterday senior year was starting." Chris said taking a sip of his beer. "I just can't believe were sitting here now with everybody…" Layla admitted. Michelle nodded. "We were the closest group of friends out of the whole class." Adam added. In agreement, everyone nodded, even Randy. "We still can be." Randy mumbled. It was weird for everyone to hear Randy say it, but it felt good.

"Well I think I'm ready for bed." Layla said, taking the attention away from Randy. "Oh come on! Don't be so uptight Lay!" Adam groaned. Layla glared at him. "Someone needs to get some." Chris mumbled, causing everyone to laugh. "Very funny." Layla said. Kelly couldn't help to laugh at her friends expense. "I think I better get some sleep too." Michelle finally added standing up. No longer than a minute, everyone else decided to get up from their seats and slowly head up stairs.

Randy waited for Kelly to get up first watching her slowly stand up adjusting her t-shirt. Before long he trailed behind her up the steps. When they reached the top he halted. Everyone had disappeared behind their bedroom doors and before Kelly even could, Randy grabbed her wrist gently. She snapped back, looking at him. Her blue eyes filled with warmth.

After a second, Randy didn't even know what he was doing. It was an impulse. The reason why he left five years ago was coming up like a word vomit but stopped midway. He didn't say anything because he couldn't find the words anymore.

Did he really want to tell her why he left five years ago, after things were finally smoothing out?

He let go of her wrist. "umm.." he said nervously running his hands through his scalp. "goodnight." He mumbled. She just looked at him confused, narrowing her eye brows. "goodnight.." she said turning around and left him alone in the hall way.


	10. Prince Charming

_This is a supper important chapter so I need to know how you're feeling after this one! Big surprises to come, so enjoy! :)_

_Love - A _

* * *

When Kelly woke up in her bed that was much too large for her in the first place, her attention immediately drifted to the sound of rain beating on the windows. Her eyes looked there, before flickering back to the clock on the bed side table. She rubbed her eyes frustrated at what she was seeing.

_Did I really sleep in past noon? _She thought to herself before managing to pull herself out of bed.

Before anything, she checked herself in the bathroom first. Her face clear of makeup, and her hair hanging in lose messy waves, she sighed. Yesterday ran threw her mind and she wasn't sad or mad. She was confused. She almost wanted to talk to Layla after sleeping on her thoughts but she knew she couldn't. Layla would only look at things the same way she has since Randy left in the first place. She knew why Layla felt the way she did, so she really couldn't get mad.

As she walked down the stairs, the first person her eyes met were Randy. Of course. She forgot Layla, and took her mind of yesterday's events and approached him in the kitchen while his back was turned. "Did everyone already leave for work?" she questioned, catching him off guard. Her turned away from the stove and looked at her. "Yeah." He said, and then looked outside at the rain. "I take it you're not going into the shop today?" he assumed. She bit down on her lip. "Probably not…"

The room got quite when Randy didn't respond. He went on with cooking. "Do you want any?" he asked awkwardly. She raised her eye brow and glanced at the eggs and bacon sizzling in the pan. Finally, she shrugged and nodded that she would like some breakfast. With that, he turned back to the pan, and started to prepare a plate. Without saying anything he set the plate in front of her.

"Thank you." She mumbled.

He said nothing. He kept a straight face and turned away from her. "Is something wrong?" she said, almost irritated in away. Even though Randy was never the kind of guy that was overly happy in the morning, she assumed he'd be a little different this morning when everything was smoothed over yesterday. She couldn't help the thoughts in the back of her mind that said there was a possibility that he fell back into the rut he was in after the first few days he was there.

She watched as Randy's eyes searched the house, most likely double checking to make sure they were the only ones there. He looked down at his plate and swallowed hard. "Layla laid into me pretty hard this morning." He said. Kelly's eyes searched for his, but failed to connect. "What do you mean?" she said quickly and nervously. "We were the only two awake and when I came down stairs she just went off." He said irritated. "What did she say?" Kelly asked eagerly, still staring at Randy.

Randy finally looked up, catching her eyes into his.

"She told me she was happy I was man enough to come back and apologize, but I needed to stay away from you. That you're too nice and I'm going to hurt you again if you forgive me." He hesitated.

Kelly's face got hot. She could feel the irritation boiling inside of her. Layla was her best friend, and had every right to want to protect her and feel the way she felt but she was going too far. She wasn't some fragile mess anymore, and if she wanted to forgive Randy, that was her choice. If she was going to make mistakes, they were going to be her mistakes and no one else's. She didn't want to be miserable and angry all summer because Randy was there, and she was falling into a better place with him... And yeah, maybe she was scared. But she certainly didn't need Layla fighting her battles and making the choices that Kelly didn't want to make any more anyway.

"Kelly, I would never make the same mistakes I made." He groaned. Kelly looked up at him. "You don't think I fucked up my own mind when I left?" he paused. "I didn't do what I did for entertainment Kelly. I loved you." He said. Kelly's eyes widened. Her mouth opened but words didn't come out.

"I left because I loved you and I was fucking scared." He said frustrated. So many questions and thoughts swirled in her head but still, she didn't say anything. "I realized I loved you and I ran from it, because that is scary for me. I have fucked up emotions. I'm not the John Cena – prince charming you needed." He said biting down on his lip afraid to say anything else.

* * *

Kelly sat on the couch chewing the inside of her cheek nervously. She kept looking outside the windows but saw nothing but the dark grey skies and the rain pouring down what seemed to be harder and harder. The longer she waited the more frustrated she grew.

Suddenly, the front door opened and slammed shut, Layla quickly escaping the rain. "I hate the rain!" she grunted. Kelly watched her. Layla took a double look at her as she pulled her hair to the side. "What's wrong?" She paused. Kelly stood up from the couch. "Please stop." Kelly finally said. "Stop what?" Layla said confused.

"I don't need your help or involvement in my choices anymore." She said. Layla narrowed her eye brows and crossed her arms, so Kelly went on. "If I want to forgive him" she hesitated, her mind filling with what he admitted earlier. "Then that is my choice!" Kelly said, raising her voice. "I don't want to argue with you…" Layla said, not accepting her wrongs, but simply looking past what was happening. Still, Kelly accepted it.

With all of the said, she walked up to her room slowly. Her thoughts were still consumed with what Randy said earlier making her issues with Layla only minor.

* * *

Randy crossed his arms and looked out at the clear night sky. He found himself sitting next to Adam on the back patio since the rain had finally stopped.

"I'm just happy things are finally falling into place." Adam said a little naive, leaning back in his chair comfortably. "This was way overdue." Adam said looing of into the distance. Randy nodded, taking the cold beer bottle to his lips. "And I think things are really looking up" Adam said positively and again Randy nodded.

Randy thought about Kelly. He was still almost in shock with himself that he managed to get out why he left. He didn't want to tell anyone else and he didn't want to tell Adam yet either. He didn't want to be the bad guy anymore and for some reason making things right with Kelly was his first priority.

Just then the double glass doors swung open and Kelly appeared. "Hey Kell" Adam said cheerfully as she walked closer to them. "Hi" she said quietly, letting a small smile curve onto her face. "Can I talk to Randy?" she said looking at Adam, then to Randy. Adam nodded slightly thrown off. Slowly he got up from the chair and left it so that it was just the two of them.

She said down next to him, but refused to look at him. "I talked to Layla" she said. Randy stayed quite. "I don't know if I'll ever forgive you." She said looking at him. He quickly looked at her. "But I'm going to try." She said. "Layla or anyone else can think however they want about that, but she or anyone else will never understand what this is like…" she said, her eyes filling with tears that she tried her hardest to hold back.

After she said all that she felt she needed to say she stood up from the chair, and wiped away any hint of tears hoping he didn't see. Randy clenched his jaw together. She began to walk back to the doors that would take her back into the house. "And by the way Randy, I loved you for you. I didn't need you to be _John Cena_ or _'prince charming'_"


	11. That Was Then, This Is Now

_Love - A_

* * *

"I just wish Layla wasn't so head strong…" Kelly sighed and over at Michelle for a response. Michelle sat up from the towel she was tanning on and looked over at Kelly. "I know." She agreed. "But she's always been this way." Michelle added. "And you just have to look past it and do what is right for you." She finished. Kelly gave Michelle a polite smile.

She was so happy to have Michelle by her side threw high school, and even after. Michelle was like an older sister to her. She was like the mother figure of the whole group of friends. She was smart and reasonable. She was the best listener and usually gave the best advice.

With that said, Kelly and Michelle both laid back down on their towels. Silence fell over them but only lasted a minute. "So you know how I told you about the party tomorrow?" Michelle asked, hiding behind her sunglasses. Kelly sat up almost instantly. "What party?" she asked. "You didn't tell me about any party?" she assured. "Opps…" Michelle said, looking over at her from the spot she was laying in.

Kelly looked down at her. "Well since tomorrow is the annual summer beach bash… We're going to grill out at the house and have some people over." Michelle smiled nervously.

The beach bash happened every summer at Laguna Beach. The street was blocked off for festival rides and the board walk was filled with food, music, and games. At the end of the night there were always fireworks. It was a very typical summer festival. She couldn't deny that the idea of having a party during the bash was a good idea. Even though she wasn't much of a partyer herself, it would be nice to just unwind a little bit.

"Sounds like fun." Kelly said finally, adjusting her sunglasses. Michelle smiled. "I thought so… but anyway, we need to stop and get some drinks and stuff." She said. Kelly nodded and they went back to relaxing under the sun, Kelly forgetting all about Layla.

* * *

The music played loudly as Kelly sat awkwardly on the back patio steps. She shuffled her feet around in the sand as she watched everyone enjoy each other's company.

Suddenly someone walked in front of her, blocking her view from the steps. She looked up to see John Cena smiling down at her. Quickly she sat up from the steps. "Hi John." She said smoothing out her shorts. "Hey Kell, I'm glad I found you" he said charmingly. "I was with Wade but he won't leave Layla's side." He said nodding in their direction. Kelly looked over at them, and to her surprise Layla was smiling at whatever it was Wade Barrett was saying. "Well are you enjoying yourself at least?" she asked in a friendly way. John nodded with a smile, but Kelly watched as it faded.

She could feel someone approaching from behind her, and when she looked over her shoulder she now saw Randy Orton. "Hey Randy." John said politely. Randy simply smirked and took a sip of the beer in his hand.

Before a conversation could even take off, Mike Mizanin walked over and nudged John. "We need one more person for a volleyball game." He said. John nodded to him and looked back at Kelly and Randy. "Guess I'll talk to you guys latter." John smiled before trailing off behind Mike towards the volley ball net set up.

"I didn't know he was going to be here." Randy mumbled. "Everyone's here Randy." Kelly pointed out. "I feel like a circus animal." He said following in her steps as she walked away from the back patio of the house. "Why?" She asked curiously. "Because everyone's been giving me weird looks." He complained. "That's what happens when you just appear out of nowhere after five years." She snapped.

She was right, so he didn't say anything back. "Why didn't we think of this when we were in high school?" Randy said, making an effort to keep a conversation going, as he walked side by side with Kelly. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Having a party while the bash was going on" he said. Kelly looked at him and raised an eye brow confused. "Because no one trusted a bunch of 17 year old kids to throw a party at a house" she replied. Randy felt dumb founded by her answer, so he chuckled and nodded. "true." He said awkwardly.

Kelly was so caught up in the fact that she and Randy had actually been having a civil conversation for more than a minute she didn't realize how far they wondered. She looked over her shoulder to find that they were several feet from the house and the rest of the party. Still she continued to walk along side Randy until she reached the shore and water splashed her bare feet.

"I'm not much of a party person." She mumbled. Randy looked down at her. "You never were." He remembered. "Did you really love me?" Kelly asked. Randy sighed. "Yes" he said mumbled. "I just don't understand why that would make you leave" she confessed. "I already told you." He said threw gritted teeth. "If I wanted someone like John, I would have chosen him in the first place." She said frustrated. "Either way." He said, becoming irritated. Kelly threw her hands up. "Either way what?" she said.

"Either way, you were perfect and I could never live up to that no matter how much I loved you!" He yelled. Her eyes flickered with emotion. "Are you kidding me? You were popular and athletic. You were good at everything you did! You were the life of ever party while I just sat there. Star football player, star baseball player, every girl had a crush on you - I could never ever live up to you in high school." She cried.

Randy started to feel bad. Even then he never realized how she felt. While he was afraid he wasn't good enough for her, she had feared she wasn't good enough for him – only he ran and she didn't.

With sudden impulse he pulled her into him. His arms circled her petite body. "I wish I knew how you felt then..." he mumbled, still holding her. She pulled away from him, drying her eyes. "It doesn't matter." She said composing herself. "That was then, this is now." She said.

He wasn't for sure what she meant by that, but he followed her back up to the house and said no more.

* * *

Kelly huddled next to Michelle. The lights around the house kept the back yard light up for the party that was still going on under the night sky. "I'm so happy I did this!" Michelle beamed. Kelly bit her lip and nodded, thinking about Randy. He caught her eye, standing up on the patio with Adam. However, she could only tune Michelle out and hold her focus on Randy for so long.

"I haven't seen Layla all night." Michelle said looking around. "She was with Wade earlier." Kelly said to Michelle's surprise. "She still is." John Cena said surprising them even more. Both girls turned to look at him. "They headed down to the bash about an hour ago." John said. "They should be back any minute because the fireworks are about to be starting." John pointed out. Kelly nodded. "I saved you a seat Kell..." John looked at her. Kelly couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. "Umm..." she said, her eyes flickering to Randy. "That was really nice but I already have somewhere to be." she turned around and headed up the deck finding her place next to Randy.

And just like that, Kelly still found herself choosing Randy over John even after five long years.


End file.
